


Эффективно неразрешимый

by hwaja



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Compulsive idea, Gen, Nosebleed, violent behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Слушай, - говорит Рис, когда они заканчивают. - Сколько раз я пытался вернуть Джека?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффективно неразрешимый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpentaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/gifts).



Рис теряет равновесие и врезается лицом в стекло небольшого журнального столика. Правой рукой, которая ему более не принадлежит, он хватает себя за загривок, и бьёт (бьётся) головой о столешницу ещё пару раз.  
\- Ёбаный ты мудак, - спокойно, почти ласково говорит Рис. - Я был бы счастлив тебя с корнем из себя выдрать, но это невозможно, и ты сам это знаешь.  
Джек, ухватывающий свои волосы в карикатурном и аккуратном подобии того, как держит их сейчас Рис, с любопытством приподнимает голову.  
\- Никогда не говори “никогда”, если с тобой Красавчик Джек, кексик! - с преувеличенным пафосом заявляет он и для верности делает ещё пару характерных движений, каждое из которых немилосердно и с силой вплющивает нос Риса в стекло.  
На третий раз начинается эпистаксис. Ощущение такое знакомое, что Рис чувствует укол ностальгии - как же, чёрт возьми, хорошо быть дома.  
Он смотрит вниз, разглядывая появившийся на поверхности стола причудливый отпечаток, хранящий знакомые черты.  
\- Твою мать, Джек, - устало говорит Рис. - Ты выбьешь мне последние мозги и застрянешь на целую жизнь вместе с человеком, который пускает слюни и не в состоянии написать своё имя.  
\- Не переживай, - отвечает Джек, но руку отпускает. - По тебе и сейчас незаметно, что ты обучен грамоте.  
Про слюни он ничего не говорит, и Рис разумно решает не эскалировать.  
Он с наслаждением опирается спиной на диван. Не откидывается - нельзя запрокидывать голову, кровь не хлещет, но течёт стабильно, заливая рот, шею, ворот рубашки. Рис прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе немного расслабиться, и тут же вскрикивает, подброшенный движением, которого не совершал. Которое Джек совершил вместо него.  
Коммунальное тело - ад, который всегда с тобой.  
Протез врезается в многострадальный столик с такой силой и скоростью, что даже ламинированное стекло не выдерживает, сначала трескаясь, а затем, после второго и третьего ударов, разлетаясь на крупные осколки.  
Когда Рис не сдерживает вопль, Джек хохочет, коротко и зло.  
Даже удивительно, насколько мелочным может быть человек, ограниченный в средствах - и насколько сильно некоторые могут испортить твою жизнь, если они столь мелочны.  
Рис обводит языком верхнюю губу. Это не помогает, естественно - кровь очень быстро возвращает территории, с которых её только что оттеснили.  
\- Я ничем не могу тебе помочь, - в сотый говорит Рис. - Я отдал бы вторую руку за то, чтобы выгнать тебя прочь из моей головы, я просто не знаю как.  
Джек цыкает на него, назидательно качая пальцем.  
\- Ты маленькая пиздливая жадина, - приторно говорит он. - Один из этих больных ублюдков, которые похищают объект своего помешательства и держат его взаперти. Ты как Накаджима, только ещё и тупой. Ты маньяк, Рис.  
\- Ты - маньяк, - устало парирует Рис. - Вот тебе все такими же и кажутся.  
С Джеком бесполезно вести беседы. Рис говорил и говорил, то объясняя терпеливо, как ребёнку, то срываясь на крик. Джек _не хочет_ слышать и потому не слышит. И всё же, Рис пытается снова.  
\- Твой офис был полностью переоборудован. Твоё барахло уничтожили. Я не знаю, как загрузить тебя в ЦК.  
Джек раздражённо стонет и щёлкает себя пальцами по лбу (Рис щёлкает себя пальцами по лбу, и пребольно).  
\- Медики, программисты, высший менеджмент - никто не хочет даже выслушать меня. Чудо, что меня вообще взяли назад. Но я работаю с файлами и системами, тупой ты уёбок, может, я найду что-то…  
\- Бла, бла! - Джек раздражённо трёт виски (Рис трёт висок), - Бла! Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, маленький говнюк! Нутром чую, ты меня обманываешь. У меня нюх на отвратительных лживых уёбышей вроде тебя, конченая ты дрянь!  
Джек опускает руки, и в комнате повисает тишина. Рис ловит себя на мысли, что ему страшнее, когда Джек молчит, чем когда тот орёт и пытается выбить из него всю душу. Сосредоточенное молчание - всегда признак глубоких размышлений. Сосредоточенное молчание Джека может быть признаком скорой смерти самого Риса. Даже находясь в таком положении, как сейчас, Рис не уверен, что хочет идти до конца.  
\- Как у тебя это выходит, - ровно говорит Джек. - Я в твоей сраной голове, я твои мысли читаю, твои маленькие испуганные мыслишки. Почему ты мне врёшь?  
О, только не это. Рис сглатывает.  
\- Отвечай. - Рука Джека тянется к горлу (рука Риса тянется к горлу). - Что ты скрыл, ничтожество, бесполезная ты паразитическая форма жизни?  
Пульс Риса ускоряется, дышать тяжело - не до конца понятно, из-за страха или из-за предвкушения ещё одного сеанса асфиксии, на который Рис не давал своего согласия. Перед его глазами против воли мелькает флэшбэк - развалины Гелиоса, ненавистное голографическое лицо, арматура, торчащая из стены… удушье.  
Глаза Джека моментально расширяются.  
\- Что? - с искренним недоумением спрашивает он. Пальцы правой руки невротически дёргаются и чуть-чуть ослабляют хватку.  
\- Аборт! Аборт операции! - истошно хрипит Рис в пространство, и всё помещение освещается интенсивным красным. Джек пропадает из поля зрения: недоумённая физиономия распадается на пиксели.  
Рис корчится и встаёт. Подволакивая ноги, идёт к щитку электропитания возле входной двери.  
Нет того, что человеческое существо не смогло бы вынести. Разница лишь в опыте и скорости, с которой происходит всякое событийное дерьмо. Жизнь относительна, смерть - нет. Опыт мыслящего существа, насколько Рису известно, ограничен его существованием, а значит, всё, кроме смерти, можно вытерпеть.  
Можно и не вытерпеть, конечно, но это уже полемика.  
Внутри распределительной коробки - провода, которые Рис ничтоже сумняшеся отодвигает в сторону. Искомое - штекер, идеально подходящий к стандартному разъёму - нащупывается быстро. Не в первый раз.  
Рис вставляет его в порт на виске и подавляет моментальную дрожь. Это не столько больно, сколько в высшей степени неприятно - как и должен ощущаться электрический разряд, поданный напрямую в кору головного мозга. Совместимо с процессом дыхания, но на этом доступные носителю процессы практически заканчиваются.  
Кроме того, Рису страшно.  
Провал был очень близко. Джек всё опаснее, а прогресса никакого - можно сказать, прогресс отрицательный, так как Джек с каждым разом начинает подозревать неладное всё раньше. Несмотря на то, что после очередной загрузки его сознание отматывается к исходной точке - моменту, когда они только-только вновь попадают на Гелиос, искусственный интеллект, кажется, сохраняет кое-какие остаточные данные. С самого начала было понятно, что Накаяма снабдил Джека программой самообучения, но до сих пор Рис не осознавал, насколько продвинутой эта программа была.  
Когда перекачка данных завершается, Рис устало прислоняется к стене. Ноги отказывают почти сразу, и он съезжает вниз, на пол.  
\- Тревога, отмена, - говорит он. - Протокол В-17, код зелёный.  
Красный свет пропадает, и ещё пару минут Рис сидит в кромешной тьме.  
\- Визуализация, отмена.  
Включается свет, и комната моментально теряет всякий лоск - стенные панели превращаются в голый бетон, металлическая обшивка пола заменяет стандартное ковровое покрытие жилых помещений Гелиоса. Только мебель настоящая: сиротливый диванчик с потёртой сиреневой обивкой, стоящий в пустой комнате, и разбитый журнальный столик. Да, с мебелью Рис много натерпелся. Сначала он пытался моделировать её вместе с остальным интерьером; во второй раз попался именно на этом. Хоть Джек и не может осязать, он поразительно параноидален, а значит, и наблюдателен. Он в состоянии соотнести даже незначительное неестественное поведение с вредительским заговором.  
Не помогает и тот факт, что заговор существует в действительности.  
Рис смотрит на протез, сжимает и разжимает кулак. С тех самых пор, как он вырвал свою руку, чтобы Джек не смог до него добраться, кибернетика пошаливает. Он почти наверняка повредил разъём, но тут ничего не поделаешь - врачи в дефиците, высококлассные хирурги-протезисты - тем более.  
Добро пожаловать на Пандору.  
Кроме того, пеняет Рис, времени на нормальную реабилитацию у него не было. Ни на что времени не было - с тех пор, как они освоили лаборатории Атласа, Рис пытался вернуть Джека уже… около сорока раз. Или больше? Чёрт, нужно заглянуть в протокол испытаний: наверняка он ведёт счёт. Будет странно, если нет.  
Мизинец замыкает, и Рис, сцепив зубы, удерживает его левой рукой, поджидая, пока перестанет искрить. Потом, когда палец удаётся привести в норму, возвращается к упражнению - сжать кулак, разжать кулак. Спустя полчаса ему начинает чудиться успех.  
Может, нужно потренироваться? Может, всё не так плохо, и упорная человечья приспособляемость победит сбой в пневматике?  
Рис вздыхает, встаёт, проходит в маленькую оборудованную кухню. Пока симуляция была включена, вместо дверного проёма можно было увидеть лишь голую стену - в стандартных гиперионских жилых помещениях для рядового персонала кухня не предусмотрена.  
Рис достаёт глубокую тарелку и палочки для еды. В конечном итоге, учинённый Джеком разгром всё равно придётся прибирать, так почему бы не совместить неприятное и бессмысленное с неприятным и полезным.  
Рис возвращается в комнату, присаживается на пол рядом с останками стола и тратит невероятное количество времени просто на то, чтобы правильно ухватить палочки. В седьмой раз у него получается, и Рис выходит на новый уровень пытки - старается подцепить ими осколок, а затем успешно перенести его в тарелку.  
Он теряет счёт времени, но к тому моменту, когда шум отъезжающей в сторону двери выводит его из медитативного ступора, тарелка наполовину заполнена стеклом.  
Не так уж и плохо по его нынешним меркам.  
\- Какого хера ты делаешь, Рис? - спрашивает Вон, в изумлённом ужасе оглядывающий развернувшуюся перед ним картину.  
Рис не сразу соображает, что выглядит так, будто собрался пообедать разбитой столешницей - палочки в одной руке, тарелка в другой. Измазанное кровью лицо, наверное, лишь добавляет сюрреализма.  
\- Да, я жру стекло! - радостно говорит он, а потом добавляет сумрачно. - Но это случится потом.  
Вон прислоняет ладони к глазам.  
\- Ты не сделал этого, - говорит он скорее в качестве протеста.  
Всё, чего он хотел бы избежать, уже случилось - это и так ясно.  
\- Сделал, конечно, - отвечает Рис невозмутимо.  
Вону не удастся втравить его в очередной гилт-трип. Рис делает, что должен, что считает нужным и правильным. Он может быть податлив и бесхребетен во многих ситуациях и аспектах, но не в те моменты, когда свято уверен в своей правоте.  
\- Рис, - говорит Вон.  
Он не продолжает, никаких “мы это уже проходили”, “я беспокоюсь” и “зачем ты снова делаешь это”. Парадоксальным образом, именно такое его поведение заставляет Риса ощутить тщательно избегаемое чувство вины. Вон никогда не читает ему нотаций, никогда не морализирует. Вон - хороший друг, он волнуется за Риса, а ещё он всё понимает.  
Просто они не в состоянии придти к консенсусу в важном вопросе, а Рис в кое-то веки не может уступить.  
Вон молча разворачивается и уходит - за полотенцем, не иначе. Так и есть, через пару мгновений раздаётся шум воды: очень скоро Вон осторожно прикасается влажной тканью к лицу Риса.  
Ощущения божественные.  
\- Спасибо, - едва внятно бормочет Рис.  
\- Рис, - говорит Вон.  
\- Не начинай, - отвечает Рис. - Сегодняшний день был ёбаным, как и любой другой день с Джеком, впрочем. Мне изрядно досталось. Просто. Не начинай.  
Но Вон _уже_ начал, или Рис начал, если уж на то пошло. Желание оправдываться, мощное и ненавистное, поднимается со дна души и заполоняет сознание.  
\- Он очень много знает, Вон, мы проходили это. Как бы я ни старался, я и вполовину не так талантлив, как Джек. Я не могу расшифровать большую часть здешних программных логов.  
\- Джек не единственный хороший специалист на планете, - говорит Вон, скорее из чувства противоречия.  
Они снова молчат, натужно и напряжённо. Рису кажется, что он доведён до предела и вот-вот соскочит в неназываемое состояние, имени для которого у него нет. Затем он изо всех сил бросает тарелку на пол; тарелка с осколками бьётся на осколки. Второй раз за сегодня стекло сдаётся под напором металла.  
\- Джек - гений, Вон! - с досадой восклицает Рис. - Местные жители жрут лица своих друзей и считают хорошим тоном треснуть тебя лбом в переносицу!  
Он отбирает у Вона полотенце и начинает усиленно тереть им лицо. Рис злится, и это помогает не обращать внимание на боль.  
\- Не утрируй, - спокойно говорит Вон. - Тут есть и цивилизованное население.  
\- Наши люди жрут мутировавших крыс, спят вповалку, моются раз месяц и очень редко имеют укрытие от непогоды, - говорит Рис. - А они - самое близкое к цивилизации, что Пандора видела с тех пор, как Афина выкосила Атлас. Не в обиду Фионе и Саше.  
\- Touché, - говорит Вон. - И всё же, есть другие варианты, кроме твоего.  
Рис горестно вздыхает, суёт руку за пазуху и достаёт информационный буклет, который передаёт Вону. Это - сильно устаревшая брошюра стандартной пропаганды Гипериона.  
\- Оппортьюнити? - говорит Вон.  
Даже по его тону понятно, насколько скептически он настроен, а ведь Рис ещё даже не начал делиться размышлениями. Рис чувствует страшную усталость. Он не привык к отсутствию единомышленников. Идеологическая сегрегация даётся ему трудом.  
\- Что-то в этом духе, только без трудового рабства, полуденных расстрелов и общей антиутопичности. - Рис машет рукой.  
\- И ты хочешь привлечь к этому Джека? - хмыкает Вон.  
Рис пожимает плечами.  
\- Он уже построил один город, и получилось у него неплохо. Если контролировать геноцидальные наклонности Джека, результат может приятно удивить даже такого скептика, как ты. Только подумай, Вон. Облагородить Пандору - разве не этого он так яростно желал?  
Вон смотрит в буклет. Меж его бровей образуется потешная вертикальная складка, которой раньше - пару лет назад - там бы не возникло. Рис задумчиво тычет в неё пальцем.  
\- Я всё понимаю, Рис. Это красивая мечта, - вздыхает Вон.  
Рис напрягается  
\- Это красивая мечта, _но_? - говорит он.  
\- Ты хочешь контролировать Джека, но всё, что я видел с тех пор, как ты впервые скачал его себе в мозг, это то, как он контролирует _тебя_. Прости, Рис, но ты настолько хуёвый манипулятор, насколько вообще предполагает заводская сборка. Из тебя вьют верёвки все, кому не лень; я ещё не видел человека, который при прочих равных не получил бы от тебя всего, чего хотел. А Джек… Джек был тем, кто получил больше всех.  
Рис облизывает губы и молчит. Даже просто слышать эти слова почти физически больно.  
\- Touché, - говорит он тихо. - Я легковерный, алчный и сентиментальный.  
\- И потому ты мой друг, - говорит Вон. - А не массовый убийца. Хотя, ой, погоди, напомни мне - разве не твои действия привели к смерти миллиона человек?  
Рис подбирает пригоршню стекла и кидает Вону в лицо, но тот только смеётся.  
\- Я знаю, ты не бросишь этот театр садомазохизма, но пообещай мне кое-что, - говорит Вон, резко посерьёзнев. - Завязывай с экспериментами в полном одиночестве. Тебе нужен бэкап, человек, который научен реагировать в критической ситуации.  
\- У меня нет вариантов, кроме тебя, а ты слишком занят - и это не обвинение. - отвечает Рис, улыбаясь. - Более того, из нас двоих ты приносишь гораздо больше пользы. Я мог бы взять на себя ответственность за то, что натворил, попытавшись хоть как-то облегчить жизнь этим людям. Но я даже в глаза им посмотреть не могу - они мне благодарны, понимаешь?  
\- Да. - Вон кладёт руку ему на плечо. - Подчас чужое преклонение перед тобой хуже чужой ненависти.  
\- Джек знает об этом всё, - отвечает Рис, и Вон согласно хмыкает.  
Рис тянет руку к его бороде - осколок стекла застрял там и теперь поблёскивает зловеще при каждом повороте головы Вона.  
\- Борода тебе идёт, - говорит Рис, убирая стекло. - Сразу выглядишь старше своих шестнадцати.  
\- Тебе шестнадцать! И бородой тут ничего не спасти, - в тон ему отвечает Вон. - Будешь выглядеть как один из этих юнцов, которые пытаются обрести щетину, дабы выглядеть постарше.  
\- Проповедуй, отче, - говорит Рис. - А ещё лучше, помоги убрать это дерьмо с пола.  
Они собирают осколки, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими комментариями, и с каждой минутой Рису легчает. По крайней мере, Вон ещё не поставил на нём крест.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Рис, когда они заканчивают. - Сколько раз я пытался вернуть Джека?  
\- Этот - пятьдесят четвёртый, - говорит Вон, ссыпая осколки в утилизатор и отмахиваясь от вытянувшегося лица Риса. - Я могу выглядеть как бандит, но я навсегда сохраню в сердце нежную любовь к учёту.  
\- Аминь, - серьёзно говорит Рис.


End file.
